The present invention relates to a vessel for removing solid particles from gases.
WO-A-93/20924 describes such a vessel. In this publication a vessel for separating solid particles from a gas containing solid particles is described. The vessel has a plate provided with openings across the vessel such that the plate divides the vessel in a first and second space. A number of filter elements extend from the openings into the first space. The vessel is furthermore provided with a vessel opening for receiving the gas containing solid particles, fluidly connected to the first space, an vessel outlet opening for discharge of solids, fluidly connected to the first space and a vessel outlet opening for gas, fluidly connected to the second space. The vessel for receiving the gas containing solid particles is connected to an inlet pipe, which delivers the gas in the vicinity of the plate.
A disadvantage of such a pipe-arrangement in the vessel is that large vessels are required when dealing with large quantities of gas and solids fed to such a vessel.
The present invention is directed to an improved vessel.